Currently, messaging services can be configured to send messages to devices when the devices are located within a geographically defined region. This type of message delivery mechanism is commonly referred to as “geofencing.”
The triggering events for such messaging services is generally limited to merely detecting when a single user enters or exits a defined geographic region. These services, therefore, are unable to handle complex criteria for messaging based on location, geography or group characteristics.
It is with respect to these and other considerations that the disclosure made herein is presented.